


"I didn't call him dad!"

by bigmenwinthese



Series: Big D's Oneshots/Drabbles [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Canon Compliant, Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), LETS GOOO SAM NOOK, Light Angst, SBI is mentioned - Freeform, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, based off a skit i found on youtube, just a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmenwinthese/pseuds/bigmenwinthese
Summary: “Thanks dad!” Tommy exclaimed after the older man had pointed out his mistake in the build and turned around on his heel, only to abruptly stop when he realized the others were staring at him.--Some fluffy family content because I need something nice even if it kills me.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: Big D's Oneshots/Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064939
Comments: 28
Kudos: 1095
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	"I didn't call him dad!"

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this weird family dynamic since canon failed me and SBI is broken right now and I need to give the children a therapy group so yeah- this just an AU to clarify things:
> 
> Sam and Puffy are the parents. No, they're not being shipped since Puffy is with Niki. They're more like two people who are the parental figures of the group. 
> 
> I've seen a few things with Quackity being one of Sam's children so I'm also shoving that in here. Mexican Dream is the weird yet funny unrelated uncle and you can't change my mind. Connor is the awkward yet cool uncle everyone likes and hates at the same time. 
> 
> Tubbo and Tommy are the children, obviously. The clingy duo clearly needs someone to be there for them after the trauma they've been through. 
> 
> The context behind this is that they were helping build the hotel and Sam helped Tommy with something so yeah-

“Thanks dad!” Tommy exclaimed after the older man had pointed out his mistake in the build and turned around on his heel, only to abruptly stop when he realized the others were staring at him. “Why is everyone staring at me..?”

  
  


“You just called Sam ‘dad’. You said ‘thanks dad’.” Connor replied, a smug grin appearing on his face as he placed his pickaxe down. 

  
  


“What? No, I didn’t! I said thanks man!” The blond stated defensively, feeling slightly embarrassed for some reason. 

  
  


No one could see his expression behind the creeper mask, but Sam couldn’t help but smile upon the realization. “Do you see me as a father figure, Tommy?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. 

  
  


“If anything, I see you as a bother figure because you’re always bothering me.” Tommy’s cheeks went redder as he pursed his lips together. Tubbo was snickering in the background which makes it even worse. 

  
  


“Hey! Show your father some respect!” Puffy playfully glared at the younger. 

  
  


“I didn’t call him dad!” 

  
  


“No no no, Tommy- it’s no big deal. I take it as a compliment.” Sam assured him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

  
  


“Yeah, it’s no big deal. I called Karl ‘daddy’ once and he’s one of my fiances.” Quackity stated nonchalantly, making Connor choke on the coffee he was drinking from his mug. Tubbo had straight up broke into bursts of laughter while Puffy placed a hand over her mouth to contain her laughter. 

  
  


Tommy was fuming at this point, feeling really embarrassed about the whole situation, and his best friend isn’t even helping him. “I didn’t- aaaugh- you stupid motherfuckers I’m gonna start stabbin’ shit if you don’t-”

  
  


“Son, why don’t we talk about this over a nice cup of tea, okay?” Sam gave him a gentle smile as he ruffled his blond hair, causing him to pout and look away as he leaned into the touch. 

  
  


Tommy might never admit it, but this was the closest thing he had to a real family. He thought he already lost everything after his own biological family left him and after his home was blown up for the third time, but he supposed that wasn’t the case.

  
  


He felt the corner of lips tug upwards, as he enveloped himself in a warmth embrace, something that he missed for a long time. Family doesn’t stop with flesh and blood, they say, and that is definitely the case for TommyInnit.

  
  


“....Thank you.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I might make more content of them in the future maybe. I was just itching to write something wholesome and this is what came to mind. Inspired by that one skit 'I didn't call him dad!". 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! I wanna know what you guys think :)


End file.
